EMIYA
This article is for the Archer, EMIYA. For 4 Assassin, see EMIYA (Assassin). Active Skills Eye of the Mind (True) B= |-| Clairvoyance C= |-| Magecraft C-= |-| Projection Magecraft A= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank E~A= |-| Rank E~A++= Ascension Skill Reinforcement Stats Bond Level Biography Height/Weight: 187cm ・ 78kg Series: Fate/stay night , Fate/hollow ataraxia Source: Fate/Stay Night Country of Origin: Japan Attribute: True ・ Neutral Gender: Male A confrontation with yourself? Stop, stop. There is nothing decent about that. As his origin differs from other heroic spirits, he cannot be considered a proper heroic spirit. He is akin to a defense system born by humanity's unconscious collective "will to continue existing." This defense's existence is also known as mankind's Counter Force. In short, he is a faceless avatar of justice who was selected by the nameless masses. He was created as a bow-wielding knight, but Emiya was a magus rather than an archer during his life. He was a faker who used projection magecraft to replicate many famous and magical blades. That the reason the bow became his primary weapon may not because of his strength as a heroic spirit, but because he ultimately settled upon using sniping as his combat style. A realist who perform his work in an indifferent manner. Cynical and pessimistic. Yet, he is far from an workaholic, and he is also a playboy who utters nihilistic jokes at appropriate times. Someone who approves rational tactics, social justices, but because his starting point is the ideal of "wishing to save all people", there is a part of him that simply cannot remain cool-headed. Mind's Eye (True) : B Insight cultivated from training and learning. The “logic of battle” to calmly grasp one's situation and the abilities of the enemy and find out a means of escape when in a dilemma. If the possibility of a reversal is even 1%, a chance can be pulled out by putting this strategy into practice. Something falsely similar to the skill Instinct. Projection Magecraft : C (conditionally A+) A magecraft that reproduces tools for a few minutes by means of images. The paired swords which Archer habitually uses, Kanshou & Bakuya, are also things produced by projection magecraft. Only when the target of projection falls under the category of "sword", the Rank rapidly jumps up. Due this special trait of "can prepare counterfeits many times over", EMIYA destroys the projected Noble Phantasms. By having them explode, the destructive power is momentarily raised. Unlimited Blade Works - Infinite Creation of Swords Rank: E~A++ Type: ?? A unique magecraft called Reality Marble. For a given time, reality is overwritten by the mental world and all the weapons which the conjurer has confirmed by sight, all weapons employed at that place are instantly reproduced and stocked. However, these reproduced weapons fall by one Rank. Trivia *EMIYA's Stage 2 Art is based on Beowulf's weapon, Hrunting. *EMIYA's Stage 3 Art is a modified version of Fergus Mac Roich's weapon, Caladbolg. Modified version is named Caladbolg II. This is to make it easier for him to use it as a projectile. Category:Servants